


The One Who Stayed

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alan Deaton Being an Asshole, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cryptic Alan Deaton, DO NOT COPY, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Delusional Scott McCall, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Jackson Whittemore Needs a Hug, Jackson Whittemore Not Being an Asshole, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Loss of Faith, Loss of Trust, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Non-Human Claudia Stilinski, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Past Relationship(s), Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Timeline What Timeline, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Untrustworthy Alan Deaton, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, do not copy to another site, not Scott McCall friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: When Scott leaves Jackson to fight the week's big bad by himself he is saved by an unlikely force.ORThe one where Stiles is a badass who saves Jackson and isn't codependent on Scott.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Prompts/Pairings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Comments: 7
Kudos: 335





	The One Who Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- There is violence, loss of trust, developing relationships, and loss of friendship
> 
> Don't read if something in the tags is going to bother you. This is a prompt from Ryan, hope this is what you were looking for.

Scott had called Jackson when he found the monster of the week's tracks. It wasn't unusual, the Kanima come Werewolf had the best senses of everyone in the Pack, even if the Beta had never admitted exactly how much better his senses were. Jackson hadn't ever trusted Scott, his black and white world view and stubbornly arrogant behavior made it very easy to remember exactly why. The Alpha hadn't gotten any better once he had become a 'True Alpha', if anything it just got that much worse. The only person who had been able to pull him back was Stiles but even that stopped working after they had a falling out. 

When Scott called Jackson had no choice but to answer, the looming threat of becoming an omega screaming from the back of his mind every time he so much as had a passing thought about leaving. They had followed the trail, Scott insisting the entire way that they 'wouldn't need backup' and that he was 'a True Alpha,'. Everything in the Alpha's behavior had Jackson's instincts telling him to run but, with nowhere to go and no way to avoid the backfire of 'abandoning the pack' he trudged on. 

Everything only took about ten minutes to go to shit.

"You can handle it! I'm just gonna go." Scott said in between panting breaths, running from the Kelpie before Jackson could even get a word in. 

The Kanima was utterly alone with no way to reach for his phone to call someone for help. The Kelpie, that had turned around to watch the Alpha leave quickly decided to go after Jackson, not giving him a moment's reprieve from the brutal fight.

The Beta was running completely on instinct, 'I'm going to die' running through his mind and turning his movements sloppy. 

Until suddenly everything stopped. 

Jackson thought that he had caught a lucky break and the Kelpie had found something else to eat before he caught sight of the silhouette on the other side of the clearing. It only took the wolf seconds to figure out the implication of the skinny human having the Kelpie's attention before the monster turned and swung at Stiles.

The werewolf couldn't do anything, standing helpless with black spots filling his vision as the Kelpie reached Stiles and-

Died?

The last thing Jackson processed before he finally passed out from adrenaline and blood loss was Stiles' whisky eyes flashing a deep purple, a foreign language that sounded completely at home on the - human?- human's tongue, and flashing lights before the Kelpie was on the ground. 

-

Jackson woke up in his own bed, stretching and trying to figure out why he was confused before the memories came back.

Scott abandoning him to die, Stiles with his eyes and lights, the passing out.

He sat up quickly, groaning when he immediately was hit with the worst headache he had had since getting turning. 

"Yeah, you lost a lot of blood and you're still healing from the wounds. That's not going to get better for at least another day." Stiles said from his place sitting on the armchair, face visibly tightening to stop laughing when Jackson jumped.

"Stiles?" Jackson's voice was notably confused and just pathetic enough that the pale teen decided to put him out of his misery.

"When I turned five my mom started teaching me how to move things with my mind, she told me that I just had to believe and it would work." Stiles stopped to laugh, a bittersweet thing that left a sour taste in the back of the pale teen's throat. "Of course, I was little and my mom was everything to me so it worked. When she got sick she had just started teaching me our family history.... Deaton told me once that I had 'a spark', he doesn't actually know it but he was spot on. The vet was just going to use it as another one of his manipulation tactics but what he wasn't accounting for was that I already knew. He gave me this spiel about believing in myself and my spark will do the rest but, in reality, if I hadn't already known how to do magic I would have never been able to do as he asked of me." 

Jackson looked vaguely shell shocked at the speech, only years of keeping up masks allowing him to recover quickly. 

"What about Scott?"

"What about him?"

"You and he have been basically conjoined twins since you met him when we were five, didn't you ever tell him," Jackson asked, getting slightly annoyed before reading Stiles' scent and realizing that the other teen hadn't been playing dumb. 

"Oh-" Stiles said, slightly shocked that Jackson didn't know the truth of their relationship, "I never fully trusted him, he doesn't see anything but what he wants to see and everything is black and white. Murder is bad, violence is bad, blah blah blah. Point is that I've always been morally ambiguous at best and if Scott had known he would have tried to fix me. If I had told him about magic before he had gotten bit then he would have told everyone to 'get cool' nad if I told him after he would have gone straight to Alan Deaton." 

"I can't believe that that True Alpha asshole left me," Jackson muttered, shaking his head to himself at his naivety. 

"Don't worry, it's the crooked jawline. It makes you want to believe him." Stiles muttered under his breath, only Jackson being a werewolf letting him catch the words.

It got a bark of surprised laughter from the teen on the bed, Stiles following until they were both sitting up against the headboard and leaning against each other. 

They talked for a while, Stiles bringing up every stupid, ignorant thing he'd ever seen Scott do and Jackson contributing to some of them with an outsider's point of view until they both couldn't breathe through the hilarity. 

"Can I take you to dinner?" Jackson asked, his face clearly showing that wasn't what he meant to say. 

Stiles just laughed some more, bringing the oblivious werewolf down into a gentle kiss by the hand resting on the other teen's neck.

"Only if you're buying," Stiles muttered, their lips touching as he talked.

"Deal."

The next few months showed Jackson exactly why he had been so fixated on Stiles, even when it was subconscious. He was smart and sexy in that I'm a dork and you love it way. He was considerate and good with communication.

The Spark and the Kanima-Wolf ending up together wasn't a fairytale that had been told before but, explaining it to their grandchildren 60 years later was one of the easiest things they'd ever done.

* * *

_Comment or email me at Roseriley0612@gmail.com if you have a prompt or pairing that you'd like to see from me. Hope you enjoyed it! -Rose_


End file.
